15 Moments
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: Set of 15 one-word drabbles. Yaoi. ZoroxSanji.


**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. **

** Wrote this because I was bored and motivated to write something. Had a non-OP friend give me a list of words and this what I came up with. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

** Silk**

Zoro wouldn't admit it out loud, even to himself it was a challenge, but he wouldn't say that he hated silk. He didn't like to wear it per say, but seeing the silk tie wrapped around thin pale wrists made him fond of the situations it brought.

**Book**

The swordsman watched as the cook stalked around the kitchen in a mad haze. The blond opened up cabinets, drawers, pantries, and the chest in the corner as he muttered to himself about losing a book. Some old sentimental book with something to do with the shitty old man and recipes. Zoro's eyes followed him as he sat back at the table, hand resting on his haramaki which covered the book as he wondered what the cook would do to get it back.

**Bed**

Sleep was sleep. Sanji could agree with the idiot with that. You could sleep on grass, on a hard floor, in a cell, on a forsaken rock island, but Sanji would never argue with the prospect of a soft bed especially when it was warmed by two bodies.

**Hair**

Sanji couldn't explain where he inherited the colour. Then again he couldn't remember his parents. He knew that it was uncommon especially for this area of the world. He could tell by the looks it brought him. Some were in envy, some in confusion, while others were in lust. Unfortunately the one who currently lusted after him had no right to mock him when he was his own freak of nature.

**Card**

It was big, red, sparkly, and covered in cotton balls. Sanji sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw the card sitting on the kitchen table. Obviously the younger three were trying to apologize for destroying the contents of a few cabinets during a game with Usopp's explosives. Picking the card up he read the "We're Sorry Sanji!" on the front followed by the ramblings inside. He wasn't as mad as he had been earlier. Half a pack of cigarettes helped with that. Flipping the card to check the back he squinted at the message down at the bottom. "Don't be mad Sanji. Zoro will make things better" he read before stomping out to subject an ass-kicking.

**Snake**

He saw the snake. It looked weak and wasn't bothering anyone. Other way around actually. Damn cook was prancing around Nami and Robin swinging his arms in the air, coming closer and closer to swiping that snake. A snake that would be very angry in a few moments. Zoro sighed inwardly as he tightened the bandana around his head and reached for Wado. Better get some points started for tonight.

**Ebony **

Ebony was a fitting colour on the cook. It slimmed and hid away all the tight muscles that were under the layers of clothing he wore. It made him stand out in a crowd just as it made the coffin stand out against the hues of blue that blended with each other as it was lowered into the ocean who welcomed it with a wicked grin.

**Star**

The shitty old man once told him that there was a pirate tale of a star that guided sea cooks to abundant fishing grounds and ultimately All Blue, if one followed it long enough. Sanji recalled that story as he stared up at the stars, picking out the one the shitty geezer showed him years ago, wondering how much further he had to follow it.

**Pickle**

"Sanji no more vegetables!" Luffy whined as he hugged himself around Sanji's leg hoping for a meat dinner. Sanji sighed frustrated and pushed the captain away with his other leg.

"You're the one who had to go and knock over that cart of cucumbers, so they're going to be on the menu until they're done." Sanji grumbled moving the cigarette in his mouth. Looking over at the bin of cucumbers an idea flashed across him mind. "Oi, Luffy if you don't want them anymore go get that jug of vinegar I bought." Confused the captain went over to get the jug inspecting it as he carried it over.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"Well do you like pickles?"

"How are you going to make cucumbers into pickles?" The young captain asked tilting his head to the side. Sanji smirked.

'Well if you put the cucumbers in vinegar and let them 'age' in a nice, tight jar then they shrivel and become pickles." He said before a coughing fit sounded behind Luffy.

"Sanji! Zoro's choking!"

**Sword**

The swords weren't happy when this 'arrangement' began. They didn't enjoy how their master's mind was distracted from them and his goal. They'd always find a way bring his mind back to them when he started to get too involved. He'd prop them against a wall and the minute he had his tongue down the blond's throat they'd push themselves and clatter to the floor calling him over. One flaw in the plan was that they didn't count on the blond to figure it out so quickly. One fight where the cook was actually attacking them was all it took for them to realize that they could grant the cook permission once in a while.

**Shoes **

Zoro could tell you how many pairs of shoes Sanji had. He'd counted up the sole mark bruises he had received throughout their journey noticing the slight difference with some of them. Some were flat soled leaving only the outline of the foot while others had grips that left patterns upon his skin. He stopped counting when the marks began to repeat themselves and then had a trump card when the cook insulted his sense of style, firing back that the cook had x number of shoes, just like a woman.

**Rock**

Sanji was a rock; strong-willed and could take a hit. He could be picked up and put in an unknown situation and get through it on his own. Zoro was a boulder; sturdy and a wrecking force. Put him in an unknown situation and it was better if he just stayed put unless it involved crushing people.

**Breathe**

"Come on ero-cook! Breathe!" Zoro grumbled as he hauled the limp form of the blond onto the deck. Water dripped off of him and landed on the equally soaked cook. The clicking sound of Chopper's hooves came closer as the little doctor kneeled next to him immediately taking action. Compressions were pressed against the pale chest as Zoro continued to grumble at the pansy half-assed cook to breathe. Minutes that seemed like eternity passed before Zoro snapped releasing a strong fist against Sanji's chest causing the body to jerk. Water spluttered from Sanji's mouth and he was tilted on his side, Zoro's hands wrapped around his chest holding him as he gasped for air.

**Crystal**

It was a small bag of crystals. He had no clue their worth, but he was certain that they would fetch a bit of money. He could throw the bag back onto the ground, but….then again he could use the money. Especially with Nami's new hourly interest for carrying money off the ship. Shifting the bag in his large hand, he scratched his head. Maybe he could trade it for some cash and then get some booze. There should be more than enough to grab a good quality liqueur or whatever the hell Sanji called it, for idiot as well.

**Blood**

Blood was no stranger to Zoro. It was in his veins giving him life and pushing him further along his path. He had no problem seeing the crimson rain of his enemies on his swords. The moment Sanji's blood touched his sword his own blood froze stopping him in his tracks.

The cook looked down at the small cut on his arm before looking back at the green-haired man. He relaxed the muscles in his raised leg, slowly stretching his leg to tap the swordsman on his shoulder. Zoro snapped back watching as Sanji used his tie to wipe his blood off the sword without a word. He finished taking the cigarette out of his mouth for a moment.

"Oi' Zoro. See there's nothing." He said tapping his cigarette as the ashes trailed to the floor. Putting the stick back in his mouth he nodded. "Come on." He said. Zoro's head showed only a small indication before the two were fighting once again.


End file.
